


A Girl in Need

by thievinghippo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thievinghippo/pseuds/thievinghippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kmeme.  Shepard is insatiable.  And Garrus tries to keep up, he really does.  But when the turian needs a break, who better to fill in than Jimmy Vega?  Of course, Vega better be willing to follow the rules…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl in Need

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the original prompt.
> 
> With the stress of the war, Shepard relies heavily on sex to keep herself distracted, so she's pretty much all over Garrus. Garrus has a bit of trouble keeping up -- not for lack of interest, but because Shepard plain exhausts him -- and so enlists the help of his bro, who he knows has a Big Thing for Shepard. But there's a few conditions:
> 
> 1\. Vega must be tied to a chair with his hands tied behind him, so he can't touch Shepard with his hands.  
> 2\. He's blindfolded, so he can't see Shepard naked.  
> 3\. He's allowed to come, but Shepard isn't unless Garrus is the one who makes her.
> 
> Other than that, Shepard is free to tease Vega and rub herself against him to her heart's content. Garrus watches in silence; maybe he masturbates, maybe he just watches.
> 
> Bonus points if Garrus takes her roughly after Vega leaves.

**Garrus**

The moment the elevator doors closed, she was on him, her fingers trying to unlatch the codpiece of his armor. With a willpower Garrus hadn’t know he possessed, he grabbed Shepard by the shoulders and pulled her away from his body.

“Patience, Shepard,” he admonished, tracing her jaw lightly with a gloved talon.

She pouted, just like he knew she would. Her lower lip jutted out, letting him see a trace of wetness on the inside. Garrus watched, transfixed, knowing exactly how those lips felt on his body and how good they could make him feel.

The pout transformed into a smirk as she slowly licked her lower lip. Spirits, if she kept that up they wouldn’t even make it to the loft before he slammed her against the wall and took her right there and then.

Thankfully, the elevator doors opened, distracting Shepard. He stepped out and she followed, her hands once again fumbling over his armor. Grabbing her hands, he pinned her against the wall, arms above their heads, wishing he could feel the length of her body through his armor.

“You’re being very naughty, Shepard,” he whispered in her ear, his voice low and gravely, the way she loved most. “I said ‘patience.’”

Her moan was loud as she tried to rub against him, but Garrus moved back just enough so his body was out of reach.

“You fucking tease,” she panted.

Garrus laughed as he released her hands. In one jump she was in his arms, legs wrapped firmly around his waist. With a free hand, Garrus unlocked the door to their cabin as she attacked his neck with lips, teeth and tongue.

Once the door opened, Garrus planted his hands firmly on her ass. She would realize something was amiss soon enough and didn’t want her bolting.

Or worse, killing the intruder of their abode.

He leaned her against the bathroom door and threaded chunks of her hair between his talons. When she licked a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, Garrus pulled her hair sharply, causing her to expose her throat to him.

She whined as she tightened her legs even more around his waist. Garrus wasted no time in finding her pulse on her throat and licking the area roughly.

“This needs to come off,” Shepard said, pounding the armor on his shoulders once with her fists. “Now.”

And then they heard a cough.

Shepard was out of his arms in an instant, reaching for the gun not at her waist. Garrus grabbed her shoulders. “It’s alright, Shepard. Calm down,” he whispered.

“But-“

“You trust me, don’t you?”

The nod was instant and Garrus could feel his cock getting harder underneath his armor.

“Take my hand.”

She put her hand in his and they walked down the stairs. Garrus watched her face carefully, not completely sure what her response to his present would be. But any worries he might have had vanished as he saw the delight on her face as she realized who their visitor was.

Lieutenant James Vega.

A James Vega, who trying to look casual as one could when they were completely naked, except for a blindfold and a pair of omni-cuffs. Not to mention a hard-on.

“My, my, my. What have we here?” Shepard said as she slowly took off her uniform top. Her eyes kept flickering between Garrus and Vega. Reaching behind her back, Shepard took off her bra. She slowly started to massage her nipples, moaning softly. “Thought you said I’ve been naughty, Garrus.”

Garrus started taking off his own armor as he said, “Oh, believe me, you are.”

Shepard took off his codpiece herself, stroking his cock through his undersuit. Garrus had to hold back a groan. She looked over at Vega, who seemed to be panting slightly. “If this is my reward for being a bad girl…”

Garrus took his ungloved hand and spanked her ass hard. Shepard arched her back and moaned his name. “Not so fast, Shepard. There are _rules.”_

“Rules?” she asked innocently, stroking his cock again through the fabric.

“Rules you have to follow if you want to play with your new toy.”

**Vega**

As Vega strained to listen to Shepard and Garrus making out, he decided he was either the stupidest man in the entire galaxy or a fucking genius.

Still couldn't believe he was in their quarters, naked, tied-up wearing a fucking blindfold. But as Garrus was telling Shepard, there were rules.

It was only yesterday when Garrus brought the idea up. They had been playing poker, waiting for Shepard and the ground squad to get back from Benning. Garrus had lost 100 credits on a bluff and didn't even look fazed.

"Cause you have a fucking 'I win at life' button," Vega had muttered as Garrus transferred the funds to his account.

Garrus had chuckled at that. "I win at life?"

Vega had sighed as he dealt the next hand. "You're fucking Shepard, man. Lose a hand of poker? Who cares, I get to go fuck Shepard. Beat up by rachni? Meh, lemme go fuck Shepard. You win at fucking life, Scars."

As he picked up his cards, Garrus had flared out his mandibles in a grin. "What can I say? It's good to be me."

It was the tequila's fault that he had blurted out, "So what's it like? I bet she's a wild one in bed."

Garrus had studied him for almost a full minute before he said, "You want to find out?"

The ground rules were set quickly. Scars was surprisingly jealous underneath that cool exterior, so there would be a strict no look/no touch policy. Shepard would be able to touch as much as she wanted, which was fine with James. All he really cared about was feeling what he was sure would be a sweet little pussy around his cock.

Lola's pussy.

"Yo, can I talk, Scars?" Vega asked after Garrus explained the rules to Shepard

He heard Shepard's laughter, low and husky. "What do you say, Garrus? Should we let Vega talk?"

"Why not?" Garrus said, sounding like he was settling down on the nearby couch. Vega sort of hoped Garrus wouldn't be doing much talking. Vega wanted to pretend there was only him and Lola in the room.

Vega tried to figure out some sort of comeback, but then he felt a hand on his cock. "Dios," he muttered. It had been far too long since he had gotten laid. Vega could tell Shepard was kneeling in front of him, which was quite possibly the headiest feeling in the world.

Shepard. On her Knees. In Front of Him.

She started stroking with a feather light touch, from his base to the tip. "Been a while since I've seen a human cock as nice as this," Shepard said lazily. Vega had to stop himself from asking how it looked next to Scars'. He didn't want to know. Much.

"So that's a nice one?" Garrus asked.

"Very," Shepard said before Vega felt the heat of her mouth surround him.

"Fuck," he moaned loudly. One hand stayed at the base of his cock while she sucked on the head. Her other hand started stroking his thigh, running down to his calf. Vega had to clench his jaw to keep himself from thrusting and simply fucking her mouth. She was so fucking warm.

She stopped sucking then and took him in further, so he touched the back of her throat. Already he felt the heat pooling in his groin. "Lola, shit. Stop."

"Stop?" Shepard and Garrus asked at the same time.

"I'm gonna bust my nut if you keep sucking me off like that," Vega admitted. "Not ready to come yet." That was one of the rules. He only gets to come once and when he does, it's time for him to leave.

Her fingers started stroking him gently again. "Can't have that. I'm definitely not ready to stop playing with my toy."

**Shepard**

Shepard decided that she was absolutely the luckiest woman in the world, if you don't count the whole having to save the galaxy thing. She had _Garrus._

And Garrus was letting her have _Vega_ for the night. She was a lucky, lucky girl.

Slowly, she lightly dragged her nails down Vega's thigh. He didn't want to come right away? Well, Shepard could make sure to draw it out a bit. She leaned forward and nestled Vega's cock between her breasts.

He groaned loudly. "You naked, Lola?"

Shepard glanced over at Garrus, who flicked his mandibles once, his equivalent to an eye roll. Garrus was naked himself now, leaning back on the couch. His plates were spread, but his cock hadn't come out yet.

"I am, James," she said, letting her voice take on a husky tone. "You ever think about me naked before tonight? Maybe alone in your bunk? Wondering what it'd be like to fuck me?"

"Uhh... not sure what the right answer is to that, Lola," Vega said.

Shepard stood up and leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "In this cabin, there are no wrong answers. Don't worry, James. I'll take care of you."

Vega relaxed instantly. "Been thinking about you naked for a long time. Even back on Earth."

She took a step back and drank the vision of him in. Shepard hadn't been with a human in a quite a while. The last time had been her shore leave before the SR-1's shakedown cruise, almost four years ago. Chasing Saren had been too time consuming to worry about having sex and from the moment she realized that Garrus was Archangel, she hadn't wanted anyone else.

But just because she was with Garrus hadn't meant Shepard didn't still appreciate the male human form. And James was a beautiful example. Seemed to not be an ounce of fat on his body, all muscle. And those tattoos...

"You mean when I was your prisoner?" Shepard asked slyly. She settled herself on Vega's lap, feeling his cock next to her thigh. "Seems like you're my prisoner now, James."

Vega leaned forward, rubbing his chest against her breasts. Shepard moaned at the contact. "I think I'm okay with that," Vega chuckled.

"Good boy," Shepard said before kissing him deeply. It felt strange to feel lips against hers; she was so used to Garrus' mouth plates. She found she missed the rougher texture and the unyieldingness of his mouth.

Their tongues met and even that felt odd. Vega's tongue wasn't as long and was too smooth. She broke the kiss, hoping that his cock wouldn't feel just as unfamiliar.

It was time to find out.

Shepard stood up and whispered in Vega's ear. "Be right back."

"Lola, where you going?" he laughed. "Get back here."

"Give me a second, James," Shepard said. She walked over to Garrus, who was eyeing her hungrily. Standing in front of Garrus, Shepard put two fingers in her cunt, letting them get coated with her juices.

Just as she removed her fingers, Garrus grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his mouth. His eyes never left hers as he started licking every drop from her fingers. Once he was done, Garrus nodded towards Vega, and slapped her ass hard.

That wound her up even more. Shepard loved the feel of Garrus' hand on her ass. The way he could take control and spank her... She shivered and walked slowly towards Vega.

Once she reached the chair, she titled it back slightly, leaning it against the desk. Shepard swung one leg over Vega's body and straddled him, resting her weight lightly on the balls of her feet.

Shepard took Vega's cock in her hands and started stroking again. "You ready for this Vega?" she asked.

A huge grin crossed his face. "I think you mean, are you ready for me, Lola?"

"Oh, I'm ready for you," she smirked as she slid over him, burying his cock almost to the hilt. She groaned, grabbing his shoulders for leverage.

Shepard looked over at Garrus, whose cock was now hard and out of its sheath. They locked eyes and Shepard started to move.

**Vega**

"Fuck," James moaned as Shepard's pussy clenched around him.

She leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "You like that, James?"

He could feel her breath on his neck and couldn't believe how desperately he wanted to touch her. James wanted to feel his hands on her breasts, her ass; he wanted to taste her pussy. And all he was allowed to do was sit and let Shepard fuck him.

James never thought having sex could be so painful.

Shepard stopped moving and rested herself against him. James took the opportunity to kiss her neck, wanting to feel more of any part of her.

But then she stood up. "Lola, tell me we're not done here," he said.

James looked in the direction of her laugh. "My thighs are fucking killing me," she said. "I'm taking you over to the couch. Be more comfortable there."

"I can work with that," James said as Shepard stood up him up. A few steps to the left and she settled him down on the couch. He sank into the cushions. She was right. He was much more comfortable.

He felt Shepard's hand on his cock again. She gave him a few strokes before sitting down on his lap. And then she was surrounding him again.

"Dios, you feel so fucking good, Lola," he moaned. Being lower to the floor had its advantages. He planted his feet and started to thrust in time to the rhythm Shepard set.

"Don't move, James," Shepard whispered in his ear. "I just want to ride you. I _need_ to ride you, okay? Can you do that for me?"

James threw back his head, letting it rest on the couch. Grinding his teeth, he said, "Okay, Lola. I can do that."

There was no doubt in James' mind that he was strong. He was tough. He had fought Collectors and Harvesters. The Alliance wanted him to be an N7. He was _James_ fucking _Vega_ when it was all said and done.

And sitting still instead of burying his cock in Shepard's pussy was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

Shepard was making things a little easier for him now, at least. Her hands were everywhere - on his shoulders, his chest, his thighs. She started rubbing her breasts against him.

When she did that, James leaned his head forward and tried to lick one of her breasts. Shepard - thank god - realized was he was trying to do. She must have lifted one of her breasts, because he felt a nipple next to his lips.

He started sucking on it eagerly, glad to have something to do besides just sitting there and being fucked. Her nipple hardened immediately and James tried to picture what color it might be. When he let go to take a breath, he felt her shift slightly and her other nipple was put in his mouth.

He sucked while rolling his tongue around the nipple. In his mind, he smirked. This was something Scars couldn't do for Lola. He had no lips, which meant there was no suction. But James wasn't stupid. He'd keep that tidbit of info to himself.

Her rhythm faltered slightly, causing James to let go of her breast. "You okay, Lola?" he asked. Her answer was to tighten her pussy around him. "Yeah, you're okay."

"Oh fuck," Shepard moaned, clenching around him again. James wondered if she was getting close. He certainly was. But James knew that if Shepard came while riding him, Scars would not be pleased.

Leaning his head back, James realized that his eyes were getting used to the darkness. So well in fact, that he could see the faint outline of Shepard's body through his blindfold. _This is what I'm talking about,_ he thought to himself.

He let his eyes roam her form, still gloriously moving up and down on his cock. James couldn't see the color of her nipples, but he could see the fullness of her breasts. He looked down further and could see some of her pussy. Lola’s beautiful, beautiful pussy.

"Gonna be soon, Lola," he said, panting slightly. James raised his head, wanting to know if he could see any details of her face through the blindfold. When he did, James realized that Shepard wasn't alone. Garrus was standing right behind her. And from what James knew of turian body language, he did not look happy.

_Shit._

**Garrus**

As Shepard was bouncing over Vega, Garrus had to remind himself that Jimmy was doing him a _favor._

In the months since he and Shepard were reunited on Menae, Garrus had come to learn that Shepard was practically insatiable. She told him that one of the only real ways for her to relax and not think was by having sex.

Spirits knows he tried. He tried to keep up with her. But the cruel reality of their lives was that their free time did not always line up. And neither one of them were willing to shrink their responsibilities in any way.

They tried being creative. Garrus had spent more than one afternoon in the battery, working reports for the Primarch while listening to Shepard masturbate in their cabin. He always had to double check those reports before he sent them out.

But it still wasn't enough.

So when Vega let the question slip about what sex was like with Shepard, Garrus had thought he was being handed a perfect opportunity. But actually watching her fuck him? Garrus wanted to take a page out of Javik's playbook and throw Vega out the airlock.

He stood behind Shepard to remind her that he was there. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, letting his talons run over her scalp.

Garrus took his cock in hand and slowly traced the cleft of her ass with it. Shepard reached back for him and Garrus let himself grin. She might be fucking Vega but she was only thinking of him.

Vega seemed to be studying Shepard a bit too intensely for Garrus' liking; he supposed Vega had gotten used to the blindfold. Garrus wouldn't make that mistake again. The thought that Vega could see Shepard's nakedness made his blood boil. Garrus would never dare to say this out loud, but in the privacy of his own thoughts?

Shepard was _his._

"Fuck, Lola. Gonna... Almost there..." Vega panted.

Garrus took a step back as Shepard let Vega slide out of her; the sound they made proved how wet she was, making Garrus even harder. He couldn't be in her cunt fast enough.

Shepard worked Vega's cock with her mouth and hand and seconds later Vega came, his come splattering on his stomach. Garrus was far too pleased that Shepard didn't let any of it in her mouth.

Garrus crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Shepard stroke Vega a few more times, making sure he got the most of his orgasm. Then she took a nearby towel and cleaned him up. Shepard was always so damn considerate.

"Damn, Lola," Vega said, taking deep breaths. Shepard helped him stand up and undid the omni-cuffs. Considering the blindfold, James dressed quickly.

Garrus was ready to escort Vega out of the room, but Shepard stopped him. She kissed Vega on the cheek, saying, "Thank you, James," in a low voice.

Vega grinned. "Anytime, Lola."

Garrus then took him by the arm and led him out into the hall. "We'll talk later, Jimmy."

Nodding, Vega simply said, "Scars."

And then Garrus hightailed it back into the cabin. He cock was throbbing. He needed Shepard and he needed her _now._

She was lounging on the couch, legs spread, a sly grin on her face. Her fingers were idly circling her clit. "You get me the nicest presents," she drawled.

He knelt down harshly in front of her. The smile was gone from her face now; all that was left was pure need. She reached for his cock, but Garrus grabbed her hips instead. He turned her over roughly, pulling her down so her knees were on the floor, her breasts against the couch.

Still holding her hips, Garrus thrust forward, entering her in one clean jerk. He stilled for a moment, taking stock, wondering if she'd feel any different having just had Vega inside her. Thankfully, he realized quickly that her cunt felt just the same as it did this morning.

So he started to thrust. Hard. But Garrus took his time, wanting to push Shepard past her limits. She moaned loudly and started wiggling back into him.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Garrus," she whispered. Garrus had to keep himself from asking if it was better than Vega. But then she added, "Feels so right."

His thrusts got faster with those words. Garrus wanted her to feel every inch of him. Every damned inch.

**Shepard**

Shepard let her forehead rest on the couch and simply breathed.

Garrus was behind her, driving his cock in deep, the tips of his talons digging into her hips, probably leaving tiny drops of blood. Riding Vega had been fun, an amazing change of pace, but this...

This was oxygen.

She moaned as Garrus had a particularly deep thrust, his hand sliding around her hip to her belly. "Yes, please," she said, feeling his hand glide down towards her clit.

Wanting to take him even deeper, Shepard moved back in time with one of his thrusts. To Shepard's dismay, he stopped thrusting.

"Garrus?" she asked, looking back at him.

His eyes were immediately on her face. "I don't want you moving, understand?" he said roughly. "I let you fuck Vega, but now? Now, _I_ get to fuck you."

"As you wish," she said, trying to sound innocent. Her grin telling him otherwise.

His only response was to move his hands up to her waist, and thrusting slowly. For a minute or so, all she did was close her eyes and concentrate on the fullness inside her, the connection they shared.

And then very purposely, she jerked back her hips. Just like she thought he would, Garrus stilled.

As she looked back, Garrus moved his hand deliberately from her waist to her ass. He took the tips of his talons and started tracing circles. "What did I tell you, Shepard?" he asked, his voice low.

Shepard pouted at him, wanting to play her part. "I don't remember," she said, knowing full well what he said.

"I told you..." Garrus said, pulling back his hand and flexing his fingers. Shepard waited for the pressure; she _needed_ the pressure. She bit her lower lip and clenched her cunt around him hard.

"Not." His hand tapped lightly on her ass once. Shepard started breathing heavy.

"To." She moaned as he smacked her ass with even more force..

"Move." His hand came down hard on her ass, spanking her hard. Shepard squealed and pushed back on his cock as far as she could.

That seemed to break any reserve Garrus had. His hands were back on her hips and they moved together, pushing each other towards release. Not much time passed before Shepard was clenching her fists, begging Garrus to go faster.

He eagerly obliged. She was close, so fucking close. Shepard tightened her cunt around him, knowing he'd pick up the signal. One of his talons found her clit and just the pressure was enough.

Shepard moaned his name, over and over, feeling her orgasm take over. Her mind blanked as she clenched Garrus' cock, wanting him to experience the same peace she currently was feeling.

Only a moment later, Garrus took one last thrust. He reached forward, pulling her hair slightly as he came. Shepard breathed deeply, enjoying the pressure as they worked through their aftershocks.

Garrus leaned forward then, resting his weight on her back. Shepard let herself enjoy the sensation. No matter how many times they lay like this, she never tired of the simple feeling of safety he provided.

She'd be uncomfortable in a few minutes; his carapace would leave marks and already her knees stung. But for now, Shepard took his hand in hers and brought them to her lips. "How can I possibly deserve you?" she asked softly.

Garrus chuckled lightly. He stood up, helping Shepard up as well. She wrapped her arms just above his waist, making sure not to touch the sensitive spots, and looked at his face. Exhaustion was the main feature she saw. Shepard knew that she asked for a lot, almost always wanting to have sex when they had free time. She couldn't help it. Sex simply was her way of relaxing.

That was probably why Vega was up in their cabin tonight. Just so Garrus could have a damn break.

"So my experiment was a success?" Garrus asked, leading them over to the bed.

Shepard nodded, lowering herself on the mattress. Garrus lay next to her on his stomach. Shepard brought her hand to his neck and stroked softly. "Was it a success in your eyes?" she asked. That was the question. As much as she enjoyed it, if Garrus was uncomfortable...

Garrus laughed weakly. "You mean do I want to do that again?" Shepard dug her nails in his neck, confirming his question.

"I could be persuaded," he said, throwing an arm over her belly. "What do you think about Traynor?"


End file.
